Of Accusations and Cheesecake
by InnocentLittleDarkAngel
Summary: So, Harry's sick, Draco's getting suspicious, and just why is he offering his boyfriend so many sweets in apology? Someone's in trouble...
1. The Original

_**Hello, my little love buns! Time for some one-shots/drabbles! I'll be writing all weekend starting today, taking requests by PM for the HP fandom, as well as doing my own little drabbles from Tumblr prompts I've found. This (the fic) was something I started a little while back, and it's now done. Hopefully, you guys will read this fic, love it, review it, AND send me requests for a one-shot/drabble I will be posting on the Harry Potter Drabble Project thingy, which can be accessed **_**_through my profile. Now, enjoy!_**

* * *

Harry slammed his door closed behind the blonde, sliding down once he heard the retreating footsteps outside. Tears ran down his flushed cheeks and his hand still throbbed from the backhanded slap he had given his boyfriend.

"Draco Malfoy, you bastard," he whispered.

This last fight had been the biggest one they'd had yet, and it had started completely out of nothing.

Harry had recently become sick and had gone visit Madam Poppy Pomfrey at Hogwarts to see if she could give him something to take care of whatever had him ill. There, he had discovered he was pregnant. He and Draco had tried for a child for quite a while, but hadn't gotten good results until now.

Harry had been so ecstatic he made himself sick; the baby apparently hadn't appreciated the sudden flood of emotions and movement, so once Poppy had given him a pregnancy-safe stomach soother, she had made him stay in a private room overnight. She had also fully stocked him with anti-nausea potions for his morning sickness. The next day, she finally let him go home with careful instructions on prenatal care and to visit her once a week for observation on his pregnancy.

Once he had gotten home to his shared two-story house with Draco, his blonde boyfriend had been waiting for him. From there, he had demanded to be told where he spent the night and accused him of having an affair. Harry, having been eagerly anticipating telling Draco the news of their impending baby, had immediately reddened with fury at being suspected of such a travesty. The fight escalated quickly to a shouting match when Harry accidentally blurted out between tears that he was pregnant and had only been gone because he got sick.

Draco had paled, suddenly reddened, and then asked scathingly if the baby was his, resulting in Harry slapping him viciously.

Now, though, Harry was just miserable. He had expected the news of the pregnancy to be a happy thing, not this huge row that ended with Draco leaving the house to "think on whether this was worth it or not." Harry cried harder and hugged his legs to pull them closer to his body.

A knock on the door to his back startled him. "Harry?"

Harry sniffed and rubbed his teary eyes. "What do you want?"

A pause. "I got ice cream, brownies, and cheesecake. Along with strawberry milk."

"Is it chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream?" he asked, wishing he could hate his boyfriend for thinking he would cheat. He knew, though, that by Draco indulging his sweet tooth, it was his own way of saying he was regretting every word of their fight earlier and wanted Harry to forgive him. It also meant that he didn't want another argument. He had learned to read between the lines in the years they had dated. The strawberry milk, however, was a sign of Draco wanting to explain himself.

"Yes. Can I come in?" There was a trace of pleading in the tone of his question.

The raven-haired male sniffed once more and slowly moved away from the door. "Fine. The door's unlocked."

His blonde boyfriend slowly opened the door, spotting him on the floor. "Oh, Harry." Draco's face softened, and he sat on the floor across from the smaller male, disregarding the fact that his expensive robes would get dirty.

Draco opened the paper bag he had been holding, taking out two pints of ice cream, one chocolate chip cookie dough for Harry, and one coffee-vanilla swirl for himself. Handing the former to his pregnant boyfriend along with a spoon, they both dug in quietly for a few minutes, an occasional sniffle coming from Harry, making Draco look up in concern. If there were any tears on his face, Draco would silently brush his fingers across them to wipe them away.

"I'm sorry." The apology came out of the blue, followed by half a brownie being offered to Harry, along with a bottle of strawberry milk. He took the brownie between his teeth, chewing it slowly as pale fingers swiped away the crumbs around his mouth tenderly. He then took a sip of the sweet milk.

Once he swallowed, Harry cleared his throat, willing away the fresh tears. "You and I both know that I would never, _ever_ cheat on you, Draco. I don't understand why you would accuse me of otherwise, when you also know I've been sick these past days. Didn't it ever occur to you that maybe I had gone to the hospital wing at Hogwarts? Or that you could have sent me a Patronus to let me know you were worried?" Draco opened his mouth to protest, but Harry cut him off. "I know for a fact you're not stupid. Maybe you'd hoped I was cheating to get out of a relationship where we hadn't yet succeeded in having children?"

"Merlin, Harry, that's not it at all!" Draco hissed. His eyes glistened suddenly. "My father sent me a letter last night. He said that he had heard from Severus that he'd seen you in the apothecary yesterday morning in the anti-pregnancy potion section. He had wondered why that was, since the last letter I sent him had told him we were trying for a child.

"Then a letter from Uncle Sev came saying he'd seen you in the hospital wing and Madam Pomfrey had asked him for a paternity potion."

"Madam Pomfrey says it's standard protocol for male pregnancies."

"Well, I don't have the knowledge of a mediwitch," Draco retorted defensively.

"And for the record," Harry added around the last mouthful of ice cream, "I was picking up some anti-nausea potions, pregnancy-safe, which Snape should know is in the same aisle as the contraceptive potions.

"I had suspected when I didn't get better after a week that I might be pregnant, but I wanted to be sure before I said anything. I've heard that some people, when they wish hard enough to be pregnant, could develop false symptoms, called a phantom pregnancy. I didn't want to get your hopes up."

The blonde mulled over that information for a little, both men moving on to the cheesecake. It was in different flavored slices, prompting Harry to mix a strawberry cheesecake slice with a chocolate-dipped one on his conjured plate.

"How far along are you?" Draco finally asked.

"Just a little more than a month in. Five weeks. Which is the same amount of time you'll be sleeping on the no-sex-couch if I decide to forgive you for being a giant prat."

Draco pouted, but didn't deny that he deserved to be cut off from intimacy with Harry. He even deserved to not be forgiven, but he hoped that wasn't the case. He truly loved Harry too much to lose him, which was why he'd been so furious at the prospect of his beautiful boyfriend being with someone else.

He took one of Harry's smaller hands in both of his, placing a small kiss on the fingertips, and gave the other man his most pleading look. "Please forgive me for assuming things I know you would never do to me, Harry.

"I'm really sorry I gave you the impression I didn't believe you were faithful. And I'm ecstatic that you're pregnant with my child. Please don't leave me without ever being able to see your belly slowly grow with our child, or being able to caress and touch our baby through your stomach, or make love to your beautiful pregnant body, or hold our child for the first time, or watch them grow up as your own belly grows once again with child.

"Please, please, don't deprive me of the wonders that having a baby entail. I'll do anything to keep you happy and by my side. I won't ever let you shed tears for me, I promise, my sweet, beautiful, Harry."

By this time, Harry was crying openly, the cheesecake abandoned. Draco took the raven-haired male into his arms, rocking them both back and forth in an effort to calm Harry. Harry's sobs were reaching an alarming level, and Draco didn't want him to make himself sick.

Harry choked back a few sobs, coughing and wiping his eyes furiously in order to see his boyfriend. "I forgive you. Just don't do it again, Draco."

"I promise, sweetheart," he swore, lovingly combing Harry's hair away from his face with one hand, the other hand rubbing his side soothingly, fingers straying to his flat abdomen.

"There's nothing for you to rub yet, Dray," the raven-haired man stated, ignoring the fact that his own hand had joined Draco's.

"Yes, there is, sweetheart. Even if we can't feel the baby yet, there's still our child currently growing in there," he said sweetly, kissing the tip of Harry's nose, watching in amusement as it wrinkled adorably at the action.

"Well, I can certainly feel that the baby didn't appreciate so much sweetness," Harry grimaced, his face gaining a green tint. Draco hurriedly conjured a basin and held it under his boyfriend's chin, watching Harry try to not throw up. He rubbed the tense back gently, not even flinching when the raven-haired male lurched forward and vomited suddenly into the basin. This happened for a few minutes, Harry cursing his sweet tooth to hell and back between bouts of sickness, and Draco alternating between holding his boyfriend's hair away from his face and rubbing his back.

After a full two minutes passed and Harry had not vomited again, Draco brushed away a few stray tears. "Are you done now, honey?" At the weak nod, he spelled away the basin and freshened Harry's breath. "Okay, let's go take you to bed, love."

"Don't wanna move."

"You don't have to move, love; I got you."

Carefully levitating his sleepy love, Draco stood up and took Harry into his arms, making sure to not jar him as he walked the short distance to their bed. Laying his precious cargo on the soft mattress, he tucked Harry in lovingly, peppering sweet kisses on his forehead, cheeks, and lips as he arranged the various pillows and blankets to his satisfaction.

Just as he was preparing to leave, a slim hand held tightly onto his wrist. "Don't leave." The voice was faint, full of apprehension.

"I thought I was banned to the no-sex-couch, sweetheart," Draco mused, turning around and starting to settle himself in the bed as well.

"You are, just not yet. You can get banned tomorrow, when I'm sure you won't escape in the dead of night and elope with some random bloke to remove the responsibility of being an impending father."

"Goodnight to you, too, love."

"'Night."

* * *

_**Don't you just love diabetes-inducing endearments? Turned some of my friends to mush. Now, once again, review (telling me how it was), and send me a request if you like. Bye for now! - I.L.D.A.**_


	2. The Sequel

_**Hey, lovelies! Sorry I've been such a horrible updater since, like, FOR-FUCKING-EVER?!1 *clears throat in the **_**_background* A-hem, sorry for that, love buns. I will be updating quite faster these last few days before I go back for the school year, thanks to a little...um...special someone that will remain anonymous being a bit pushy. *snorts*_**

**_Anyway, the reason I didn't put up anything recently was because my mother had been in Mexico for a month back in June and I got a little depressed because she missed my birthday. Then about two weeks after she came back...we got the call that my grandmother, the only living grandparent I ever knew, had passed away. She slipped away peacefully, but it was sad all the same, since her body was failing to sustain her much longer. My half-sister was singing to her one of our native songs from Mexico for the Virgin of Guadalupe. It was a really emotionally-draining day. Then yesterday, I got really sick; I suppose the shock finally hit me. My dad was contemplating taking me to the hospital. MY DAD! He usually doesn't make a big deal of my sicknesses... I was really fucked up._**

**_Nevertheless, my special someone who shall remain anonymous...persuaded me...into posting this today. BTW, this sequel was inspired by babyvfan , who is absolutely ah-mah-zing. Go check out her stories - she writes Drarry!_**

* * *

The soft sound of suckling was the only one besides the gentle murmurs of breath. Draco hoped this moment would never end. His newborn baby boy was in his arms, sucking away at his bottle. Harry was resting for now, curled up comfortably on their shared bed, sleeping. They had contacted Poppy Pomfrey to deliver the baby when Harry went into labor, and now their little miracle was here. Lucien Nikolai Potter-Malfoy was a perfect mix of Harry and Draco. His soft tufts of blond hair were messy and all over the place, a rounded baby face like Draco when he was young, and currently had blue eyes that would likely turn as vivid emerald as Harry's. Hopefully, he wouldn't develop as bad eyesight as the Potter family.

Draco couldn't believe that just months before, he had almost lost this precious gift because of his stupidity. He'd idiotically accused Harry of cheating when his lover had truly just found out he was pregnant and had stayed over at the Hogwarts infirmary overnight. However, he had pleaded, done his couch time, and charmed his way back into Harry's good graces.

It had been a rough pregnancy. The raven-haired man's morning sickness had been brutal. He'd actually started to lose a considerable amount of weight before he gained it again. He didn't just get sick as soon as he woke; he also was severely put off by many smells. They had found that out the hard way when they'd gone to the Burrow to visit the Weasley family and had entered the kitchen to eat. In the end, they'd had to leave because Harry couldn't even stomach water with the smells. A month later, Draco had made the mistake of thinking Harry would be okay to go to a fancy restaurant. Harry had taken one whiff as he walked through the door, and walked straight back out to lose the meager contents of his stomach. Hermione had finally just researched a special charm that cut off the sense of smell so Harry wouldn't be sick anymore with the smell of food. It didn't clear up _all_ his morning sickness, but it did curb some of it.

Their sex life had also had its ups and downs. At first, Harry had been like a bunny in heat, begging to be taken against every available surface. It had driven Draco somewhat crazy as he lost sleep just to keep Harry satisfied. He'd learned to not refuse Harry's hormonal urges to have sex, since the first (last), and only, time he attempted to do that, Harry had burst into frustrated tears and had a major tantrum. He'd been inconsolable for _three hours_. Draco did NOT wish for a repeat. At the sixth month mark, however, Harry had cut Draco off completely. The raven-haired man refused and denied any and all sexual advances. He had complained for the rest of his pregnancy of feeling like a beached whale and feeling completely undesirable, even though Draco tried to convince his partner that he was still unbelievably sexy and turned him on more than ever. Harry had responded by throwing a bottle of hot sauce at him and sentencing him to the couch for the night. Draco had simply given up at that point and made sure to have lots of lube next to his side of the bed to avoid friction burns.

Every single complaint and problem Draco had had in mind during the pregnancy melted away once he took his first look at his baby boy. Lucien had, of course, been bloody and wrinkly and covered in questionable fluids, but he had nevertheless been beautiful and precious to him. Harry had taken one look at their son and smiled widely, cradling the tiny body to his chest after Madam Pomfrey cleaned him up and wrote down the baby's birth information. Draco's squished hand was red and numb from being crushed by Harry during the actual labor, but he ignored that in exchange for watching his sweet newborn baby open his eyes and look around, flailing his small arms around.

Harry had finally relinquished their son to him so he could get some rest after Pomfrey left, allowing him to feed little Lucien. He just couldn't get over how utterly amazing it felt to hold his son in his arms. He wondered if his own father had ever felt like this with him. His heart swelled with love as the baby gurgled and burped, closing his eyes sleepily. He would never tire of watching such a cute sight.

* * *

Draco wished he could tear his hair off without actually having to later deal with having no hair. His three-month-old son was crying his head off, sobbing loudly and incessantly. The blonde male was so close to giving up and joining the baby's crying session.

He'd tried _everything _to get his son to stop crying. He'd changed his diaper, attempted to feed him (which resulted in Draco being covered in milk and baby spit), rocked him to make him sleep, and even called Harry from work to help him figure out what was wrong with Lucien. Harry had told him to sing him to sleep, as that usually worked, but Draco wasn't the best singer out there and only made the baby cry harder as he sang off-key.

"Draco?" Came the voice of his boyfriend as Harry walked through the door of the nursery. Draco turned, eyes teary and hair a veritable mess. He wailed and ran straight into the arms of the man he loved, unwilling to struggle with their child any longer. Harry held him for a few moments before letting him go and going over to the crying Lucien, picking up the baby and cooing at him. His gentle swaying motion quickly quieted the child, making Draco gape as Harry effortlessly calmed their son moments after arriving.

* * *

"We should have another baby," Draco voiced three months later, looking fondly down at his son as he wriggled around on the blanket he'd laid down on the floor to play with him.

Harry whipped around to stare at him, eyebrow raised as he stopped reading his mail and turned around in his chair.

"What brought this thought on?" the raven-haired man asked carefully, putting down his quill.

Draco shrugged self-consciously. He focused on his hands, carefully holding Lucien upright and sitting him down neatly on his bum. "Lucien needs a sibling to play with."

"Uh-huh…and this idea simply came to mind just now?"

"Well, no," Draco stumbled over his words, "but I didn't bring it up because you were still recovering and Lucien was still pretty small and you had just gotten that promotion and-." He cut himself off. "I just think we should try for another child. I mean, it's not like we're not financially stable enough to have another child."

Harry hummed neutrally and turned back to reading the parchment in front of him, leaving Draco to continue playing with Lucien.

* * *

A small piece of parchment was left next to his morning coffee a month later. Draco picked it up idly as he sipped his hot drink. It had two words scribbled on it in Harry's messy script.

_I'm pregnant._

Draco spat out his coffee, nearly choking as he struggled to inhale.

* * *

Draco held his fiancé's hair back, rubbing the heaving back as Harry brought up everything he had eaten the night before, and then some. This was one part of the pregnancy he hadn't been looking forward to, since Harry suffered quite a lot with the morning sickness. Hopefully, this child wouldn't turn his stomach too much.

Suddenly, Lucien's cry started up in the nursery. Draco was torn between going to comfort his little son and comforting his sick partner. Harry signaled him to go to Lucien, and he pressed a quick kiss to his cheek before going.

* * *

Harry's belly was finally starting to round again. Lucien, now ten months old, was fascinated with his Daddy's bigger belly, touching it and patting it with tiny hands. Draco himself was fascinated with Harry's stomach. He hadn't quite lost all the baby weight from the previous pregnancy, so now it appeared that his belly was bigger than normal for three months.

The green-eyed male constantly complained of swollen feet and ankles, ignoring the fact that he worked in an office and rarely walked. Draco, a stay-at-home father, was much more active than Harry, but he didn't complain when his fiancé requested foot rubs at five a.m. when he'd barely gotten to bed after feeding a fussy Lucien who seemed to want to torture the blond. Soon, however, Draco would have to switch with Harry and work while the pregnant male stayed and looked after Lucien on paternity leave.

* * *

Draco watched hungrily as his fiancé's hips swayed gently as he worked in the kitchen. His heavily pregnant belly, weighed down with child, was clearly visible even with the loose paternity shirt he wore. He had an apron over to avoid spilling anything on it. The blonde wondered what it would be like to see Harry in just the apron, big belly jutting out and preventing him from reaching far away things on the counter, ass sticking out perfectly from having to bend over as far as he could to reach something, one hand braced on his bare belly to soothe the squirming child inside.

It made Draco instantly hard just thinking about it.

He walked casually over to where Harry was currently stirring something that smelled and looked delicious into a bowl. His hands clamped into the hips in front of him, startling Harry. He chuckled, kissing his neck and nipping gently, rubbing the pregnant belly soothingly. He felt a gentle kick against his palm. Harry moaned softly, head falling back on his shoulder to give more access to his neck. Draco ground his erection into the pert ass his beautiful pregnant fiancé offered.

Pregnancy sex was Draco's favorite type of sex, right next to babymaking sex. It always made him come more intensely when he saw his wonderful Harry in the throes of passion, stomach swollen with their unborn child. The raven-haired male tended to look a bit out of breath while pregnant, so during sex, he became fatigued quite rapidly, making him huff in exertion as he rode Draco. His face got all red and sweaty, lips puffy and moist from sucking his cock. It was the most erotic sight he'd ever seen.

It was also a welcome change from being turned down constantly because Harry felt too big to engage in sexual activities.

* * *

Harry had the habit of calling Lucien by his second name rather than his first. Draco much preferred his son's first name, considering it was closest to his father's name. Harry never called Lucien by his first name unless he was trying to be stern. Draco still didn't quite understand why. Or rather, he didn't want to think about why. He might not like the answer.

"Draco, have you seen Nikolai's pacifier?" Draco put down his iced coffee and walked over to the living room, where Harry was searching between the couch cushions while carrying their son in his arms, his belly a convenient perch for Lucien.

Draco reached into his shirt pocket, fishing out the light blue pacifier and popping it into Lucien's mouth, making the blonde baby coo adorably. Harry turned to face him, a relieved expression on his face. Draco could tell his fiancé was exhausted by now, so, taking the calm-looking baby, he ushered him up the stairs and into bed, promising to join him as soon as he put down Lucien for his nap.

The tiny blond baby gurgled happily as he changed his nappy and dressed him appropriately for his nap. Walking slowly and rocking a bit as he did, he made soothing shushing noises to make Lucien sleepy. He was always the worst at making their son sleep, but Harry needed the time to relax before attempting to find a comfortable position to sleep. Attempting being the key word.

By the time Draco was finally able to put Lucien to sleep, it had been fifteen minutes and Harry was surprisingly (or unsurprisingly) asleep already.

Draco shook his head, silently taking off his clothes and gingerly climbing into bed with his pregnant partner. It may not always be easy with a sticky, drooling, crying baby and a cranky, hormonal, temperamental fiancé, but he wouldn't trade them for anything. Especially now with a new addition to their family on the way.

* * *

_**Oh, so...yeah, this is it. This is the last of this story. Write me a review, please? PLEASE?! If I get at least five reviews out of this, I'll update the next story/chapter of whatever faster. GO! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**_


End file.
